narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
O Naruto sztuce ninjutsu (tom)
O Naruto sztuce ninjutsu (ナルト忍法帖!!, Naruto Ninpōchō!!) jest 15. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 127 "Prawdziwy smak życia" (生の実感…!!, Sei no Jikkan…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke atakuje Gaarę. Gaara, parcialmente transformado, ataca Sasuke, o qual tem dificuldade em se esquivar. Ele se relembra de seu encontro mais cedo com Gaara, no qual ele explicou o seu interesse em matar Sasuke. Gaara reconhece que Sasuke entende a verdadeira perda e solidão, e agora busca força. Como estes são traços que Gaara também possui, Gaara acredita que eles são semelhantes. Ao matar Sasuke, Gaara irá se revelar ser superior e, assim, se sentir verdadeiramente vivo. Com a intenção de não dar a Gaara o que ele quer, e tendo certeza que ele vai ser capaz de matar seu irmão Itachi, Sasuke ataca Gaara com o Chidori. Rozdział 128 "Przekroczyć granicę" (限界を超えて…!!, Genkai o Koete…!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto odpycha Gaarę. A dor causada pelo Chidori só aumenta o interesse de Gaara pela batalha. Depois de avançar ainda mais em sua transformação ele ataca Sasuke novamente, desta vez ainda mais rápido do que antes. Sabendo que o Chidori é a única maneira de danificar Gaara, Sasuke se lembra do que Kakashi disse a ele sobre a técnica: que seu limite é de duas utilizações por dia e, se ele tentar ultrapassar isso, ele irá morrer. Tendo usado o Chidori já duas vezes e sabendo que ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito, se ele não tentar, Sasuke usa um terceiro Chidori, ativando o selo amaldiçoado para lhe dar a força necessária. Embora o ataque seja bem sucedido, Sasuke é incapaz de se mover depois. Gaara se recupera rapidamente e se move para matar Sasuke, mas é interrompido por Naruto. Rozdział 129 "Ból" (痛み…!!, Itami…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sakura staje naprzeciw Gaary. Naruto tem dificuldade em reconhecer Gaara em seu estado transformado. Quando Pakkun diz a ele que é Gaara, Naruto se lembra da afirmação de Gaara que ele é um monstro e percebe que ele não estava exagerando. Naruto sugere que eles devam recuar, mas Gaara parte para tentar matar Sasuke novamente. Sakura o protege, mas Gaara imobiliza ela. Atormentado sobre seu ato altruísta, Gaara reflete sobre sua infância. Quando Gaara era uma criança em Sunagakure ele só queria amigos. Seus colegas o temiam por ser o hospedeiro de Shukaku e correram quando notaram a sua presença, e ele os atacou acidentalmente ao tentar detê-los. Simpatizando com eles, Gaara se pergunta o que é sentir dor. Rozdział 130 "Miłość" (愛情…!!, Aijō…!!) right|thumb|159px|Gaara zostaje zaatakowany przez tajemniczego shinobi. Ignorante de dor por causa da proteção de Shukaku, Gaara pergunta a seu tio, Yashamaru, sobre isso. Yashamaru tenta descrever a sensação com palavras, depois que Gaara chegou a acreditar que ele sentiu a dor em seu coração. Tentando explicar a diferença entre a dor física e a emocional, Yashamaru diz a ele que a dor emocional só pode ser curada com amor. Yashamaru acrescenta que tanto ele como a mãe de Gaara, que deu sua vida para selar o Shukaku dentro dele, o amam. Animado, Gaara tenta encontrar novas fontes de amor para fazer a sua dor ir embora, mas não encontra nenhuma, nem mesmo de seu pai. Em uma noite, enquanto Gaara se lamenta sobre sua situação ele é atacado. Ele lida facilmente com seu atacante, só para descobrir mais tarde que é Yashamaru. Rozdział 131 "Imię Gaary" (我愛羅という名…!!, Gaara to Iu Na…!!) left|thumb|159px|Gaara ulega wpływowi Shukaku. Gaara przeprosił Yashamaru za to, że go skrzywdził, tłumacząc, że nie wie, kto to jest. Próbował zracjonalizować atak Yashamaru jako rozkaz Czwartego Kazekage, ale Yashamaru zapewnił go, że zgłosił się na ochotnika do pracy. Mimo najlepszych starań, Yashamaru nigdy nie był w stanie kochać Gaary, egzystencja Gaary pochłonęła życie siostry, matki Gaary. Ponieważ nie kochała też Gaary, Yashamaru próbował zakończyć życie Gaary, wysadzając się w powietrze. Gaara przeżył i przyszedł znaleźć miłość do udowodnienia swojej egzystencji, zabijając innych. Teraz zamierzając zabić Naruto i przyjaciół, Gaara atakuje ich. Naruto próbuje przywołać Gamabuntę, by mu pomógł, ale może zdołał przywołać tylko Gamakichiego. Rozdział 132 "Ich dwoje - światło i mrok" (二人…闇と光, Futari… Yami to Hikari) right|thumb|159px|Gaara częściowo przekształcony w Shukaku. Aby upewnić się, że Naruto pozostaje zaangażowany w walkę, Gaara zaczyna powoli dusić Sakurę, wyjaśniając, że zostanie uwolniona tylko wtedy, gdy zostanie pokonana. Następnie atakuje Naruto, który chroni Gamakichi przed krzywdą. Transformacja Gaary nadal się rozwija, a Naruto uświadamia sobie, że mógł się stać tak samo jak Gaara, gdyby nie poznał Iruki i Drużyny 7. Chociaż zastanawia się, czy naprawdę może pokonać kogoś napędzanego przez tak wiele nienawiści, Naruto atakuje, wiedząc, że pod żadnym pozorem okoliczności mogą pozwolić sobie na przegraną. Rozdział 133 "W nim siła" (強き者…!!, Tsuyokimono…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto tworzy tysiące klonów. Com uma resolução recente para ganhar, Naruto ataca Gaara com um grupo de clones das sombras. Ele acerta um golpe de sorte, danificando o ponto indefeso de Gaara, mas isso só dá a Gaara um maior interesse para matá-lo. Sasuke entra em cena, dizendo a Naruto para libertar Sakura da prisão de Gaara e fugir. Tendo perdido toda a sua família, Sasuke não vai permitir que seus companheiros de equipe morram também, sendo eles as únicas coisas preciosas que ele ainda possui. Lembrando-se das palavras de Haku, que a força pode ser adquirida quando se protege os outros, Naruto se recusa a correr e, em vez disso, ele cria mil clones das sombras para iniciar corretamente a segunda rodada. Rozdział 134 "O Naruto sztuce ninjutsu" (ナルト忍法帖!!, Naruto Ninpōchō!!) right|thumb|159px|Gaara przemienia się w Shukaku. Gdy Naruto i jego tysiąc klonów cienia zaatakują wrażliwego Gaarę, wszystkich obserwujący są kompletnie zaskoczeni. W ostateczności, Gaara całkowicie przekształca się w Shukaku i próbuje zniszczyć Naruto z jego piaskiem. Nadal odmawiając stracenie, Naruto używa czakry lisa do przywołania Gamabunty. Widząc Shukaku, Gamabunta nie ma interesu w walce, zwłaszcza, że Naruto musi zdobyć jego zaufanie. Gamakichi, syn Gamabunty, zapewnia ojcu, że Naruto jest dobrym człowiekiem, ponieważ chronił go od Gaary. Wściekły, że ktoś zaatakuje członka jego rodziny, Gamabunta zgadza się pomóc. Rozdział 135 "Walka niczym sztorm" (嵐の如き戦い!!, Arashi no Gotoki Tatakai!!) left|thumb|159px|Shukaku używa Fūton: Renkūdan. Gamabunta atakuje Gaarę w jego pełnej transformacji Shukaku. Zafascynowany zdolnością Naruto do przywołania Gamabunty, Gaara udał się w sen, by wydobyć osobowość Shukaku, dając mu kontrolę nad podobieństwem Shukaku. Ekscytowany, by zostać uwolnionym, Shukaku atakuje, a Gamabunta ma trudności z unikami. Wiedząc, że nie mogą wygrać dłużej walki, Gamabunta prosi Naruto o przekształcenie go w innego potwora lepiej wyposażonego do walkiw zwarciu. Naruto zamienia go w lisa, który atakuje Shukaku. Gdy obaj giganci się ścierają, Naruto przeskakuje z Gamabunty, by zaatakować Gaarę, chcąc go obudzić. Cytat "Chyba lada dzień nie będę miał o czym pisać na tej okładce... Nie mam wielu hobby, chyba tylko oglądanie filmów... To, co znów ma być o filmach? Co ja ostatnio widziałem... Ej, ja jestem tak zajęty, że nawet filmów ostatnio nie oglądam! A pooglądałbym, pooglądał..." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2002 Na drugiej stronie okładki Pod wpływem wzroku Sasuke postać Gaary ulega przerażającej przemianie! Sasuke postanawia wykorzystać tajemną technikę zwaną "Siewką", lecz moc rzuconego na niego zaklęcia pozbawia go sił. Chłopak pada, jednak w ostatniej chwili ratuje go podążający za nim do tej pory Naruto. Nie ma jednak czasu na odetchnięcie - przemiana Gaary trwa nadal! Kategoria:Tomy